


Devils In Stilettos

by MadelineChaos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Collars, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineChaos/pseuds/MadelineChaos
Summary: Hi! Just here to put a warning and some things!!-All characters depicted are post time-skip(meaning they are 21+)-Adult/Sexual Content warning(Sex, Alcohol, Smoking, Violence)-My first time writing a bookThis is an AU and I'll try to represent their personalities(this is just a fanfic).I don't own the characters from Haikyuu nor the show, this is purely a fan work.It's a haikyuu stripper/fantasy AU.(*sobbing* please don't eat my ass spirits)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Devils In Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> Rn I'm just testing the waters- everything rn is tame aside from the mentions of alcohol  
> Have fun! :)

An assault on your senses. That's what this was. Loud music. Strobing lights. The prominent scent of liquor and sweat.

Fucking clubs. Hated them with a passion. Should've known better than to let your friend take you to their "surprise" for your twenty-third birthday. On the bright side, they agreed to pay for everything.

God knows you're gonna need a fucking drink to get through this bullshit.

Might as well start with the basics, right? "Excuse me, Bartender." Stating loud enough to catch the attention of his vibrant teal eyes. Sauntering in front of you, cleaning the small whiskey glass in hand. Keeping his gaze focused on you as he spoke in his melodic voice, "How can I serve you?"

How many drinks did you have? Can't really remember, all that floods your mind is your rambling to the bartender. The dark haired man seemed to get a kick out of all of it. How upset you were that your friend took you to the place you hated most, how social interaction and public spaces aren't really your forte.

You even got a few soft laughs from him. Which, needless to say, was very cute. You found out his name was Akaashi Keiji, and that he didn't mind when you called him Kei in your buzzed daze.

It confused you when he suddenly froze in fear, the panic across his face as he desperately went off to go help other customers in the middle of conversation.

Until you turned around.

"Intimidating" was your first thought. The tall, brown hair man was built like a god of destruction. His white dress shirt sleeves folded, showing off his masculine forearms. His black suit vest fitting to his body, the muscles underneath being put on display even under the fabric.

The fear being enough to sober you up, but the scowl on his face enough to lock you in place. Silent prays soon answered as your friend came to your rescue, pulling you by the arm. A smile across their face as they took you to a seat in front of the stage.

"I heard the strippers here were super hot." They spoke with excitement before turning to face you, a smug grin crossing their face. "Before you complain, they're like anime character hot, you feel? If that makes it more simple for you."

Deciding to humor them, you sat down. Letting out a bored sigh and sipping on your Long Island Iced Tea, staring at the currently empty platform.

Probably not empty for much longer.

[First POV]

Did they really have to announce their presence with "Please Me"? It wouldn't be bad if it wasn't so loud. My poor fucking eardrums.

But oh lord bless my eyes. I am, in fact, pleased by this sight.

Who fucking allowed them to be this hot?

"Damn, not-so-shawty got the fattie." My friend interrupting your sexually charged thoughts for memes. Like usual.

They weren't wrong though, he has a fat ass. It's like the gods themselves sculpted it. As well as the rest of him. Built. Fuck he's hot.

His yellow eyes pop out against his grey-black streaked hair. The broad tattoo of wings resting against his toned shoulders. Barely hidden under the black lace bralette adorning his chest. Faux leather shorts gripping onto his muscular fishnet stocking covered thighs. No other markings on his body as I continued to admire his figure.

It's mesmerizing watching him strut in stilettos. Practically radiating confidence in every step toward the pole. Upon reaching it his hands sensually caressed over the surface before getting a solid grip.

The slow rotation of his hips turning into a powerful gyration. The cheers for him calling him off the stage, making a show in swaying his hips.

Not even noticing how stopped in front of me. Eyes transfixed by his as he stretches his hand out for me to grab.

"Come back to the private room with me."


End file.
